Ominosos romances de Myseryville
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Jimmy Two Shoes. Jimmy y Heloise se preparan para una cita amistosa en una ocasión especial. Pero por distracción del primero, empeñado en ayudar a una familia, todo se vuelve un caos y corregirlo se hace cada vez más difícil.


**El amor es algo que está inmerso en todas las personas, unos en mayor grado que otros. Aunque se puede manifestar en otras emociones, como la amistad y la compasión, siempre se nos viene a la mente el sentimiento de unión entre un hombre y una mujer (aunque ahora último todos aceptan las uniones de parejas del mismo sexo… pero eso no es tema para este fanfic). Uno busca compartir afecto con su pareja y construir con ello las bases para los años venideros.**

**Imagino que por esa razón suelen ser tan exitosas las ficciones basadas en romances, algo que queda demostrado en muchas partes, como esta página. En lo personal, a mí no me interesa y por eso no escribo nada al respecto. Pero esta vez haré una excepción, porque el bicho en mi cabeza me dijo que escribiera una historia de romance a mi manera. Para la ocasión, tomé en cuenta a la particular pareja de Jimmy y Heloise, que llamó mi interés en la época en que lo veía.**

**Se supone lo subiría el día del amor, pero estuve ocupado estos días. Así que espero disfruten mi historia.**

* * *

Desde la llegada del forastero que se llama Jimmy Two Shoes, Myseryville (o la «ciudad de la tristeza», como le dicen algunos) no volvió a ser la misma. Este chico tan peculiar, trajo consigo la paz y felicidad que parecía imposible de ver en aquella ciudad que, por tradición, era regida por la tiranía y todo lo que se asociara con la palabra «infelicidad».

Si usted no sabe quién es, yo se lo digo: Jimmy es un humano de 14 años de edad, pelo rubio, nariz rojiza y (nadie sabe por qué) le falta uno de sus dientes en la parte superior de su dentadura. El joven es tan amable y amistoso que terminó por contagiar su felicidad a quienes lo rodeaban (que, tienes que acordarte, se tratan de seres monstruosos y criaturas maléficas), entre estos, a Beezy, su mejor amigo e hijo del máximo regente de aquel mundo, Lucius Atroz VII; a Cerbee, un destructivo perro de un solo ojo, que termino siendo su mascota; y Heloise, una maquiavélica niña genio humana, responsable del gran infierno que es en estos momentos la ciudad, quien se volvió otra de sus grandes amigas.

De esta cabra chica trata el conflicto de esta historia, mas o menos. Quienes conocen a Heloise, la describen como una niña humana, que aparenta tener 8 años de edad, pero su enorme inteligencia y comportamiento astuto y ruin dicen otra cosa; usa un delantal carmesí de científico, su cabello es castaño con cola de caballo, ojos verdes y una notable cicatriz en su frente.

Todo partió en la víspera de la denominada Semana del Mísero Amor, una de las tantas tradiciones traídas por Jimmy Two Shoes y permitidas por el Lucius (eso lo hizo porque es la oportunidad perfecta de justificar sus coqueteos hacia su pareja, la demonio de piel cian, Jez, que apenas lo toma en cuenta para ser sincero). Las parejas de monstruos se preparaban para demostrar su amor por el otro, ya sea con regalos, citas o cualquier otra ocurrencia que tuviesen. Beezy (quién es un monstruo rojo gigante, con forma de buey y una tela de saco que usa como pantalón de pescador) tampoco sería la excepción, porque prepararía algo muy especial a su novia Saffy, una demonio de piel naranja y un solo ojo (detalle por la que es molestada por «ser pariente del perro Cerbee»).

A pesar de ser el pionero, Jimmy no tenía una pareja con quién pasar la víspera. De todas maneras, no era algo que realmente pensara, él solo demostraba su preocupación por los demás en forma de una sencilla amistad. Sin embargo, recordó que su amiga Heloise tampoco tenía con quién estar, considerando que ella no sentía interés por las festividades. Como los 2 no tenían nada más que hacer, Jimmy fue a la casa de su vecina Heloise para así carretear como siempre lo hacen.

Luego de tocar la puerta, la malévola niña genio salió a atender con cara de amurrada, hasta ver a su visitante:

—¡Jimmy! —habló exaltada por la agradable visita.

Deben saber que Heloise le gusta mucho al chico rubio, irónico si recordamos que se trata de una loca y sádica que solo busca el odio. Es justo por ello que su amor es secreto, no le ha revelado su pasión a nadie, ni siquiera a su interés amoroso, parado frente a ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Heloise? Oye, recordé que esta semana no tienes nada que hacer. Lo digo porque yo tampoco tengo nada, Beezy pasará esta semana con Saffy, y Cerbee fue detrás de una perrita araña gigante, tal vez por lo de la Semana del Amor, creo.

Cuando dijo eso, la Heloise se puso a pensar: era una ocasión especial para mostrarse amorosos y Jimmy apareció justo ahí mismo, diciendo que no tenía planes. «¡No puede ser!» mentalizó ésta, «¿será posible?».

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Jimmy? —dijo Heloise con actitud muy pesada, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimiento.

—Quería saber… ¿Te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo esta semana?, solamente los 2, porque ya sabes que los demás estarán ocupados.

«¡SÍ, JIMMY ME ESTÁ INVITANDO! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!»

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es una especie de cita?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo cosas de amigos, Heloise. No me interesan eso de las parejas, romances ni nada de eso… y obvio que tú tampoco.

«Claro, "amigos"… ¿Por qué no te atreves, Jimmy Two Shoes?»

—No lo sé… tenía en mente realizar unas investigaciones, no creo tener el tiempo para estar contigo.

—¡Oh, lo siento!, creí que no te habías preparado para nada esta semana… pero, ¿tendrás algún día libre para que podamos salir… ya sabes… a divertirnos?

—Bueno… si me dijeras que es realmente importante para ti, podría pensar en aplazar mis investigaciones.

En el fondo, ambos querían estar juntitos, Heloise lo quería por obvias razones y Jimmy, porque quería estar con su mejor amiga y así no aburrirse para la víspera. Además, veía en ella algo especial: cada vez que la miraba, sentía un interés extraño que no sabía cómo explicar. La consideraba una persona entretenida y deseaba saber de ella aún más, cosa que no había sentido con otra persona.

—No quisiera atrasar tu trabajo, Heloise… Es tan solo un capricho mío.

—¿Es importante para ti? ¿Sí o no?

«¡Di que sí, tonto! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!»

—Siento que es importante para mí, porque quiero verte distraída de tus tareas, no me gusta verte tan obsesionada de tu trabajo. Pero no…

—¡Decidido! ¡Nos vemos mañana al mediodía!

Jimmy se impactó.

—¿En serio, Heloise?... ¡Gracias!

—Todo sea por nuestra amistad, Jimmy. ¡Pero mejor que llegues temprano mañana!

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Heloise mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fue a una de sus habitaciones para que nadie la escuchara gritar:

—¡Sí! ¡Saldré con Jimmy en la Semana del Mísero Amor!

Jimmy se alejó contento del gran sacrificio que su amiga hizo por él. Como él es un joven que no le gusta deber nada a los demás, estaba pensando en diversas formas para complacerla de la mejor forma posible, para que sea la mejor semana que ella pudiese vivir. Agradecía que su relación con Heloise fuese de amistad, de ser algo más allá, tendría que complacerla de una forma demasiado melosa para él, con regalos, flores, citas, frases cursis… Pero…

—¿Qué pasaría —musitó Jimmy para sí mismo— si esto llegase a ser una cita, y Heloise y yo comenzáramos a…? ¡Nah! ¡Imposible! Es Heloise, ella odia lo cursi, es su trabajo… y su modo de ser.

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Al día siguiente, los chicos humanos, vestidos como siempre (se supone que no es una cita), fueron a un restaurant muy concurrido, el cual estaría aún más repleto por la semana. La idea provino de Heloise, quien convenció a Jimmy, muy extrañado y poco motivado, de ir… obvio que para reírse de las parejas de monstruos que se dirían cosas graciosas. Por fortuna (o por desgracia, para la también llamada «reina de la miseria»), se encontraron con Beezy y Saffy en una de las mesas. Ambos vestían trajes elegantes para la ocasión, y la demonio de un solo ojo se estaba comiendo la mesa por el hambre.

—¡Jimmy! —gritó Beezy.

—¡Beezy! ¡Saffy!—gritó Jimmy.

—Ah… Heloise —dijo Beezy, no muy emocionado.

—Beezy —dijo Heloise, apática.

—¡Yogurt! —gritó Saffy.

Beezy tomó un par de sillas para que los recién llegados se sentaran con ellos, quedando más amontonados de lo normal, por lo poco que quedó de la mesa que la Saffy se había comido.

—¿Se puede saber —preguntó Heloise— qué hacen en este restaurante? Creí que no se aceptaban animales.

—Pero Cerbee no está aquí —dijo Beezy—, recuerdo que ayer iba persiguiendo una perra araña gigante.

—Sí, así veo —dijo Heloise.

—Oigan, ¿quieren saber por qué estamos acá? Miren hacia allá.

La enorme pesuña del Beezy, que tiene como dedo pulgar, apuntó hacia un rostro familiar para ellos: se trataba de Molotov, líder de la guardia personal del gobernador Lucius. Un monstruo robusto, de piel anaranjada, un par de cuernos en su cabeza y traje de guardaespaldas. Éste disfrutaba de la fiesta con su esposa y sus 2 hijos… aunque «disfrutar» no era la palabra apropiada. Cuando ambos comían su exótico sartén de _piuchén _frito, sus miradas se enfocaban solo en sus bocados, como si estuviesen obligados a no mirar otra cosa. En tanto, sus pequeños hijos, el niño mayor con vestimenta de _reguetonero _llamado Tory y la tierna guagua demonio apodada Baby Blamo, los miraban con una pena muy angustiosa, pero lo que es pena-pena. El ambiente generado por ellos era denso, era imposible sentirse cómodo entre tantos sentimientos desagradables.

—¿Qué les pasa? —dijo Jimmy, haciendo como si no supiese que estaba viendo.

—Problemas matrimoniales, obvio —dijo Beezy en forma muy burlesca hacia la familia—. Y te perdiste el mejor momento: armaron un gran escándalo antes de entrar, ya esperaba a que la señora Molotov lo agarrara con sus brazos. Eso estamos esperando ahora, por eso vinimos a comer acá.

—No es muy cortés de tu parte querer ver a los demás pelear.

—Sería divertido —dijo Heloise, con una sonrisa discreta—, así no veríamos solo cursilerías en esta ciudad.

El altruismo de Jimmy le hizo preocuparse de sobremanera por Molotov. Para él, ésta era una semana en la que las parejas debían permanecer felices y unidas.

—Debemos hacer algo para que se reconcilien, no pueden estar así de tristes en una fecha tan importante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó secamente Heloise— Jimmy, es solo una pelea matrimonial, se arreglarán y todo seguirá tal cual ha estado siempre.

—Pero…

—Sino mira a este par de pelmazos.

Heloise apuntó sin disimulo a Beezy y Saffy, a quienes era más que común el terminar su relación romántica para luego volver, después de unos cuantos días. Era tan habitual en ellos como cepillarse los dientes.

En tanto, la pareja aludida miró hacia atrás buscando a quien Heloise se refería, sin darse cuenta que el insulto iba hacia ellos.

—Oye, Heloise, no veo a ese par del que hablas —dijo Beezy, por lo anterior.

—No te esfuerces, Beezy —dijo Heloise con sarcasmo.

En un par de minutos, se escucharon unas palabras con acento ruso, provenientes de los labios de la señora Molotov:

—¿Es que aún lo estás considerando, Molotov?

El esposo solo levantó la mirada hacia el único ojo de su mujer, sin mostrar expresión. Cabe mencionar que la señora Molotov es un monstruo humanoide de un solo ojo, piel amarilla, 2 pares de brazos y 2 pares de piernas.

»¿Nos piensas dejar solos a Tory, Blamo y a mí?

—Pero querida —habló el Molotov, también con acento ruso— una gran oportunidad de surgir en mi trabajo, ganaré mucho más y nuestra familia surgirá al fin.

—No te volvería a ver en años. No quiero que mis retoños crezcan sin una figura paternal que esté con ellos todos los días.

—Me impresiona que digas eso, jamás te mostraste así de preocupada desde que te conozco.

Jimmy Two Shoes, atento a la discusión, se mantuvo en alerta, buscando un modo de evitar una posible separación. Beezy y Saffi también escuchaban, pero era para entretenerse por simple morbo.

—Así que a la señora Molotov no le cayó nada bien la noticia —mencionó Heloise, mirando su móvil con indiferencia.

—¿De qué noticia hablas, Heloise? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Lucius le ofreció a Molotov una jugosa paga por convertirse en regente de las zonas más lejanas del planeta, donde no se atreve a ir en persona. Lo consideró su mejor opción, ya que no confía en las aptitudes de su hijo.

—¡Recuerda que estoy acá, Heloise! —reclamó Beezy, muy descontento.

—Sí, lo sé. ¡Por eso lo digo!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Heloise? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Piénsalo un momento: Molotov debe irse dejos de esta ciudad y quedarse a vivir en las instalaciones de Mysery Inc., durante todo el tiempo que permanezca trabajando para nosotros. Se le dio la opción de que llevara a su familia a vivir allá, pero, por lo visto, su esposa no está para nada de acuerdo.

Jimmy volvió a mirar fijo a Molotov y su familia.

—Por favor, Molotov —dijo la señora—, tenemos una familia formada y asentada en esta ciudad. No quiero disolverla.

—Querida, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto así de sentimental? No te reconozco así.

—No… no lo sé, Molotov. Últimamente en normal ver a la gente mostrando sentimientos… ese chico Two Shoes ha cambiado mucho a la sociedad, siento que también me cambió.

Tory, el hijo mayor, como si lo que pasaba fuese poco, se dio cuenta que Jimmy estaba cerca de ellos y los miraba. Comenzó a mirarlo con odio, asumió que el humano era el culpable de lo que estaban pasando sus padres. Jimmy cruzó su mirada con el primero, pero era tan distraído que no cachó ni una con la mirada.

—Por el bien de Molotov y su familia —dijo el rubio—, yo los reconciliaré.

—¿Qué? —dijo Heloise—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

La pregunta hizo parar a Jimmy. Asi que para formular un buen plan, puso su mano derecha sobre su mentón un momento, estuvo un instante calmadito, hasta que, de improviso, abrió sus brazos a los lados como un pajarraco, asustando un poco a Beezy y Saffi.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo un plan, pero los necesito a ustedes!

Heloise se mostró muy reacia a las palabras del rubio, después de todo, ya es muy mala idea meterse en un asunto ajeno que no debería interesar.

—¡No hay problema! —dijo Beezy—. ¡Te apoyo en todo, Jimmy, junto con Saffi!

El demonio rojo abrazó fuerte a su novia de un solo ojo, a quien interrumpió mientras intentaba comerse otra vez parte de la mesa. Ésta lo miró con espasmo por el inesperado gesto.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos, Beezy!

Jimmy se levantó junto con su mejor amigo, sin siquiera haber comido algo en el restaurante. Éstos salieron para organizar su descabellado plan, mientras que las chicas permanecían sentadas.

—Será todo un desastre, ¿verdad? —dijo la Saffi, con una sorpresiva capacidad de juicio al hablar, contrastando con la actitud volátil que uno ve todos los días.

—Por completo —Afirmó Heloise, con sus brazos cruzados y mirada apática hacia la puerta del restaurante, por donde salió el chico de sus sueños, quien la ignoró como habitualmente hacía para cumplir un propósito mayor.

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Luego de que la familia Molotov, mirando todos hacia el suelo, se levantó y salieron del restaurante arrastrando las suelas de las patas, aparecieron de improviso Jimmy y Beezy en frente de ellos, el primero vestido con traje de presentador de circo; el otro sostenía una cámara y vestía jeans, polera celeste y gorro con su visera en la nuca.

—¿Qué vemos acá? —dijo Jimmy.

—¡Acaba de llegar una feliz familia que recibirá el mayor premio del día! —dijo Beezy.

—¿Señor Beezy? —preguntó Molotov, sorprendido.

—Jimmy Two Shoes… —dijo Tori, entrecerrando los ojos ante el chico que tanto detestaba, el último no lo había notado.

—Este —dijo Jimmy— es un reportaje especial para _MyseryvilleTV_, referente a la Semana del Mísero Amor. Ustedes son los afortunados de recibir un obsequio especial de parte de nuestra modelo —Llevó sus palmas hacia la Saffi, quien vestía un elegante traje de gala de color lapislázuli brillante con falda alargada hasta el piso, tanto que se arrastraba y se ensuciaba. Con su mano derecha, sostenía el regalo con envoltorio color verde y cinta roja; con la otra mano, sostenía su cintura.

Saffi caminó metiéndole harto color, hasta quedar en medio de los involucrados, todo con tal de saludar hacia la cámara que sostenía Beezy. Por si se lo preguntan: no, esa cámara no estaba grabando.

—Por favor, Saffi —dijo Jimmy—, no te cruces por la cámara.

—¿Qué pretendes, Jimmy? —dijo Tori, mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice y le doblaba su rojiza nariz.

—Eh, ¿Yo? Solo pretendo entregar un regalo para una feliz familia que circula por la calle.

—Lo siento —dijo la esposa de Molotov —, no estamos de ánimos. Nos vamos.

Heloise se mantenía bien lejitos, mirando a unos metros de donde estaban los demás. La niña genio fue la encargada de envolver el regalo, pero solo deseaba que todo terminara rápido para seguir su paseo con su querido chico rubio, quien se distraía con una facilidad que le molestaba.

Molotov miró la caja que sostenía Saffi. Sintió que esta era la ocasión perfecta para arreglar las cosas dentro del núcleo familiar, una oportunidad que había llegado de pura casualidad.

—Querida, démosle una oportunidad.

—Pero Molotov…

—¿Qué podría salir mal?

La señora Molotov no veía con entusiasmo la situación, sobre todo al mirar la sonrisa tan extendida del rubio. La bebé Blamo miraba a sus padres sin saber qué ocurría, mientras Tori hacía lo propio con Jimmy.

—De acuerdo, esposo.

—¡Me alegra escucharlo! —dijo Jimmy—. Lo mejor para esta sorpresa sería abrir el regalo los 2 juntos, como la feliz y unida familia que son.

Cuando Jimmy llevaba sus manos para tomar el regalo, Saffi se lo llevó al pecho y mostró sus colmillos por donde brotaba baba espumosa.

—¡Niña mala! —dijo Jimmy—. ¡Entrega eso, entrégalo ahora!

Saffi se resistía, pero con la insistencia del humano rubio, la de un solo ojo cedió y se lo entregó en sus manos. Jimmy suspiro.

—¡Cuánta emoción pusiste, Saffi! —dijo Beezy, enfocando el lente de su cámara a la aludida—. Pude captar tu instinto animal en todo su esplendor.

Al escucharlo, Saffi se sintió halagada y comenzó a realizar distintas poses para el artefacto de Beezy.

En tanto, Jimmy les acercó el regalo mientras lo posaba sobre los dedos de su mano.

—Hagan los honores —dijo Jimmy, mientras veía como el general tomaba el obsequio y lo dejaba en frente de su esposa.

—Querida —dijo Molotov—, recibe este regalo como muestra de mi disculpa. Esto no es más que el inicio para buscar la reconciliación.

Su esposa no quería que su relación terminase de mala manera. Sus reconfortantes palabras lograron que sonriera un poco y accediera a abrir la caja.

Inesperadamente para todos los presentes, la caja reveló una gigantesca sanguijuela de color verde con 4 diminutos ojos para su enorme tamaño, cuyas ventosas se abrieron para devorar a la esposa de piel amarilla. Logró taparla hasta la mitad.

—¡QUERIDA!

Molotov le daba puñetazos de boxeo a la bestia para que soltara a su esposa, mientras Beezy le apuntaba con la cámara y Saffi observaba. Jimmy, horrorizado de la escena, miró a la encargada del contenido. Heloise no paraba de reír.

—Heloise —dijo Jimmy—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Solo hice lo que me pediste: puse el regalo más espectacular y sorprendente que se me ocurriera. Entonces, ¿qué mejor que una sanguijuela gigante como regalo?

Mientras el humano rubio sin un diente puso su mano derecha en su cara como señal de decepción, Molotov pudo desprender a la bestia de su esposa con un súplex alemán. La sanguijuela quedó botada en el suelo por la fatiga. La señora Molotov estaba shockeada, cubierta por baba de color morado.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —dijo Molotov, con mucha preocupación.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que reaccionara y gritara:

—¡TE ODIO!

Sin decir nada más, tomó a la fuerza la mano de Tori y el coche de la guagua Blamo y los llevó a ambos lo más lejos que pudiese del esposo que la llevó al peor bochorno que haya vivido. En tanto, Molotov los seguía como perro arrepentido

—¡Oigan, no se vayan! —gritó Jimmy, mientras los seguía.

La familia completa se volteó para verle la cara al chico que arruinó todo. Fue Tori quien se decidió a hablar:

—¡Yo te odio a ti, Jimmy Two Shoes! ¡Vete de nuestra vista y arruínale la vida a otro!

—Es la idea más coherente que he oído de un niño —dijo Heloise, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Pero…

—No eres más que vómito.

Fue ahí que la bebé Blamo abrió su boca tan chica para soltar un chorro de vómito, que no solo tapó al humano rubio por completo, sino que gran parte del suelo que lo rodeaba.

—Supongo que me lo merezco…

La familia Molotov siguió su camino, mientras el rubio miraba impotente, para luego limpiarse el vómito.

»¡Ay! ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?

—¿Arreglar? —Preguntó Heloise con indignación— ¿Aún quieres seguir con esa estupidez?

—Es mi deber ayudarlos —dijo Jimmy—. Todo fue mi culpa.

—Me sorprende que no digas que fue _mi_ culpa—dijo Heloise con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras llevaba u pulgar derecho hacia su pecho.

—No te culpes, yo no te especifiqué el tipo de regalo que les gustaría. Corregiré mi error, siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Ya hiciste suficiente, Jimmy —reclamó Heloise—, y aun así, no lograste nada. ¿Acaso piensas hacer a un lado nuestro compromiso para esta semana?

—Vamos, Heloise…

—Me digné a hacer a un lado mis investigaciones y trabajos para estar contigo… — Heloise sintió avergonzada de sus palabras, por lo que le evitó la mirada con rapidez para que no la viera en ese estado—. ¡Porque tú me lo pediste, claro!

—Heloise… ¿estás enfadada? Tus mejillas parecen enrojecidas.

Ésta le devolvió la mirada, bastante enojada y mostrando sus dientes, no soportó que este cabro no se le ocurriera entender cómo se sentía.

—Noticias, Sherlock: ¡siempre estoy enfadada!

—No, hoy te muestras más molesta de lo usual.

—¿Qué esperabas? Estuve segura que se irían a separar de todos modos, independiente que te hubieses involucrado o no.

En tanto, Beezy, harto mala leche para un amigo, soltó su cámara y fue con Saffi para pasar su brazo por su espalda y apoyar sus garras en su hombro. El enorme demonio rojo sonrió.

—Esta pelea matrimonial es más divertida, ¿Qué crees tú, mi «ojito de perla escarlata»?

Como respuesta, Saffi puso ambas manos sobre la de Beezy para posar su cabeza, poniendo una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos. Ambos miraban como chismosos a Jimmy y Heloise

—Pero son una familia que debe permanecer unida —dijo Jimmy—. Siempre estoy pensando en la felicidad de los demás.

—¿Y en la tuya? —dijo Heloise—. Desde que te conozco, no has sido capaz de preocuparte por ti mismo, y menos en tus más cercanos. Me ignoraste para atender esa causa perdida, ¿Piensas que nosotros, Beezy, yo… no necesitamos tu atención más que ellos?

Beezy soltó un sonoro y largo «¡uuuuuuuuu!», que distrajo por un parpadeo a los peleados.

—No es eso… —dijo Jimmy al devolver su mirada a Heloise— y no puedes decir que es una causa perdida, aún no lo he intentado siquiera.

—Te garantizo que esa familia estaba destinada a terminar de esa forma, pero no lo quieres admitir. Tan solo… haz lo que quieras. Gracias por dejarme en tu lista de espera… como siempre lo haces.

Heloise dio media vuelta y se alejó de Jimmy pegando fuerte las suelas de sus pies. Éste trató de pensar en alguna palabra que pudiese convencer a su amiga de lo contrario o, al menos, calmarla. Lo malo fue que nada afloró en su alterado pensamiento y solo se quedó parado viendo cómo la chica de traje carmesí se le iba.

¿Qué querí que te diga? La pequeña estaba harto triste, sentía ganas de llorar al ver que su cita con el Jimmy otra vez fracasaba. Esta ocasión, fue la actitud tan atenta del joven lo que hizo llevar por mal camino su elaborado plan. Lo malo es que no podía soltar ni una lágrima, solo para conservar su reputación.


End file.
